Absurde, as-tu dit ?
by BloodyAddict
Summary: Absurde, as-tu dit ? Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce que l'absurde ? Les résolutions que l'on se fait le premier jour de l'an, ou tout le reste ? Mais alors, lequel des deux est le plus absurde, Shizuo ou Izaya... ?


**Bonjour _- ou bonsoir_ ! **

**Alors cette fois je poste ma dernière fanfic faite exprès pour un défi que je me suis donné avec les membres d'un forum spécial _Durarara !_ créé par Moira-chan et Kafka Tamura _(j'en profite pour faire de la pub, mouahaha il est génial n'hésitez pas !)_, qui consiste à écrire un OS sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai donc choisi le Nouvel An, avec déjà une p'tite idée en tête. Sur ce bonne lecture et bonne année !**

_**Informations:**_

**Titre:** _Absurde, as-tu dit ?_ (ou _Résolutions_)

**Genre:** OS - Angst/Drama

**Fandom:** _Durarara !_

**Rating: T** _(parce que je suis jamais polie quand j'incarne Shizuo...)_

**Résumé:** _Absurde, as-tu dit ? Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce que l'absurde ? Les résolutions que l'on se fait le premier jour de l'an, ou tout le reste ? Mais alors, lequel des deux est le plus absurde, Shizuo ou Izaya... ?_

* * *

_[ Bonne année ! ]_  
_- Bonne année ma chère et tendre, ma mie, la prunelle de mes yeux, ma..._  
_- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ? Ça fait déjà une heure que l'on se dit bonne année._

Kadota esquissa un sourire en coin. Kishitani fit la moue et regarda sa montre, les joues rougies par l'ivresse.

_- ... Déjà ?! Oooooh..._

Celty haussa les épaules et écrivit que son portable retardait d'une heure pour se justifier. Personne ne s'était alors aperçu de l'absence d'un des invités, qui avait probablement profité de l'inattention de ses amis pour quitter l'appartement en toute discrétion.

* * *

Il y a des gens qui aiment les fêtes, qui jouent le jeu, qui offrent des cadeaux, sourient, jouent la carte de la tradition, chaque année, avec ce même sourire, ces mêmes "joyeux Noël" et "bonne année", ces mêmes invités... Mais il y a aussi d'autres personnes pour qui ce genre d'évènement n'a aucun intérêt à part celui de provoquer le dégoût, l'énervement, l'ennui, la haine quelquefois. Qui se disent que ces fêtes et ces traditions n'ont pas lieu d'être, que ces rues bondées de monde sont absurdes, que ces festivités sont absurdes, que ce monde est absurde, que cette vie est absurde.

Tel était le cas d'Heiwajima Shizuo.

Il était sorti de chez Kishitani sans demander son reste, ni même prévenir qu'il s'en allait. Il s'en contrefichait. Il ne voulait pas être là-bas à fêter le Nouvel An, il voulait une soirée comme les autres, une soirée banale, une soirée de tous les jours, sans champagne, sans rires, seulement une nuit habituelle, avec les dormeurs, la Lune, les gangs de la ville, les philosophes du soir et ceux qui travaillaient encore. Bien qu'il aurait aimé que ses amis fissent de même que lui et reprennent leurs activités nocturnes, c'est bien seul dans les rues d'Ikebukuro qu'il s'était retrouvé, arpentant les ruelles à peine fréquentées par quelques fêtards hurlant leur "enthousiasme" d'avoir commencé une année qui n'allait en rien être différente des autres. Il soupira longuement, exaspéré. Il se demandait comment chaque année les autres pouvaient encore croire en la même chose qu'avant, sans se douter du subterfuge, de l'aléatoire, de l'absurde et de la désillusion. Lui, il avait compris. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose au Nouvel An, qu'il ne se donnait qu'un seul objectif à atteindre... Mais là, comme tous les ans, subterfuge, aléatoire, désillusion.

Orihara Izaya. Comme tous les ans.

Ce dernier était perché en haut de l'immeuble sur lequel Shizuo s'était adossé.

_- Alors, Shizu-chan ne festoie pas ce soir~?_  
_- La ferme..._

L'ex-barman serra les poings. Cela n'allait toujours pas marcher.

_- Oh, quel dommage, même un jour de fête Shizu-chan reste le même..._

Izaya descendit de là où il était pour venir s'approcher de Shizuo.

_- ... Tu sais, Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas en restant planté là que tu viendras à bout de ta bonne résolution de l'année._

_- T'as raison._

Cette année-là, comme toutes les autres années, Shizuo n'avait souhaité qu'une chose. Il n'avait souhaité que l'irréalisable. Il ne souhaitait pas faire de régime, ni réussir dans son travail ou encore se faire remarquer dans une émission de télé-réalité en vogue. Il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer l'amour non plus. Cela ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser, d'ailleurs.

_- ... C'est en t'butant que j'en viendrai à bout, de ma résolution !_

Le blond s'empara d'une cage à buts restée malencontreusement près de lui et la lança en direction de sa nemesis, déjà fou de rage.

_- Ah oui ?_ se contenta de rétorquer la cible de son attaque, en riant.

On n'entendait plus que la respiration des deux hommes, venant apporter une touche de vie à la nuit qui s'annonçait mouvementée pour eux.

_- ... Cela me ferait de la peine que tu réussisses cela, Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan ne doit rien réussir, c'est écrit._

Le brun sortit de la poche de son manteau noir - et bordé de fourrure - un couteau à cran d'arrêt, qui miroitait tant avec les reflets de la Lune qu'il en éblouît l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, qui dut alors remettre ses lunettes à verres bleus pour ne pas finir aveugle.

_- J'vais t'tuer, sale asticot. Tous les ans j'me dis que j'deviendrai plus fort pour ça._  
_- Oh, mais c'est le cas, tu deviens de plus en plus fort..._

Izaya reprit quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Shizuo.

_- ... C'est sans doute la seule réussite que je te permets._

L'absurde. Il lui permettait l'absurde.

En effet, depuis maintenant bon nombre d'années, Shizuo ne pouvait aboutir un projet, quel qu'il fut. Izaya était toujours derrière lui pour le mener, le vouer inéluctablement à l'échec, à travers des stratagèmes divers et variés allant du simple complot avec des yakuzas au faux témoignage dans l'enquête d'un homicide volontaire. Izaya savait pertinemment que son propre dessein était absurde, mais tant qu'il fonctionnait, tout allait bien.

_- Dis, Shizu-chan, quelle est ta bonne résolution cette année ? Je peux peut être t'aider à la résoudre..._

Izaya approcha son couteau de celui qui le dépassait de plus de deux têtes. Ce dernier demeura impassible.

_- ... J'veux t'tuer pour être tranquille. C'est tout._  
_- Hm... Non, désolé, si je fais ça, je ne peux pas résoudre ma bonne résolution à moi..._

Shizuo éclata soudain de rire, amusé du fait que l'informateur pusse avoir quelque ambition personnelle du genre. Le brun fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié. Il approcha davantage sa lame de la peau du blond.

_- Et c'est quoi, ta bonne résolution, à toi ... ?_  
_- Oh, elle est toute simple, mais je suis sûr que tu ne la comprendrais pas, au vu de ton intellect à peine égal à celui d'un protozoaire..._

L'informateur de Shinjuku soupira puis traça un long et fin trait vermeil le long du cou de Shizuo à l'aide de son cran d'arrêt.

_- ... Ma bonne résolution, c'est d'empêcher que les tiennes se réalisent. Par conséquent, si tu me tues, il m'est impossible de mener cette résolution à bien. Cepend-_

Shizuo repoussa Izaya d'un coup de poing dévastateur. La victime de cet élan brusque de violence ne montra rien et se redressa lentement, un sourire bien étrange au coin de ses lèvres fines et désormais rouge écarlate. Il haussa le ton et leva un peu la tête.

_- ... Cependant, disais-je donc..._

Le blond se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Toute une horde de personnes arriva. Certains portaient des foulards jaunes, d'autres des bleus, d'autres n'avaient pas de couleur prédominante sur eux. En tête de file, une personne à laquelle l'homme habillé en barman n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

_- ... Tom-san... articula-t-il lentement._

Izaya se mit à rire à son tour.

_- Et oui... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, malgré toutes tes "bêtises" il te gardait toujours ? Tu ne va pas me dire que toi, le monstre que tu es, tu as osé penser que... Oh non, c'est trop drôle... !_

Il fut pris d'un fou rire machiavélique, puis il reprit très promptement son calme.

_- Je disais donc. Cependant, si c'est moi qui tue Shizu-chan, je l'aurai empêché pour de bon de réaliser ses projets, ainsi j'aurai accompli ma tâche. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu du temps, mais là est l'avantage de toujours souhaiter la même chose tous les ans, n'est-ce pas ?_

Shizuo était maintenant dans l'incapacité de bouger, attrapé dans tous les sens et empoigné par bon nombre de mains qui l'empêchaient de courir après l'informateur alors que ce dernier commençait à s'éloigner lentement. Il murmura alors entre ses dents.

_- Salopard de lâche... Même pas foutu de la réaliser tout seul, sa putain d'bonne résolution..._

Izaya s'arrêta et lança un regard emprunt de haine à son interlocuteur, comme vexé. Il tourna ensuite les talons pour de bon et leva la main dans laquelle se situait son couteau.

_- Bonne année, Shizuo._

On avait écrasé les lunettes du blond.

C'était absurde d'avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, tout le monde là-bas le savait.

* * *

_[Où est passé Shizuo ... ?]_  
_- Excellente question, ma chère et tendre, ma mie, la prunelle de mes yeux, ma..._  
_- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ? Ça fait déjà une heure qu'il est parti, je vous signale._

Kadota soupira. Kishitani fit une moue agacée puis regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

_- ... Bah, comme tous les ans. Il reviendra sûrement demain pour se faire soigner. C'est absurde mais bon._

Celty s'empressa d'écrire.

_[Absurde, as-tu dit ? Pourquoi cela... ?]_


End file.
